Scrubs Mafia
| image = File:Scrubs.jpg | imagewidth = 250px | caption = | host = Clozo & GMaster479 | link = Game thread: BTSC threads | size = 11 Players (Small) | startdate = 09.12.2011 | winningfaction = Indy | roster =1) Filly678 2) Araver 3) Glycereine (Izzy) 4) GolfJunkie (Framm18) 5) Maurice 6) JarZe 7) Onetruth 8) Hirkala 9) Slick 10) NickFleming 11) Molly Mae (Limey) | first = JarZe | last = 1) Filly678 4) GolfJunkie 5) Maurice 7) Onetruth 10) NickFleming 11) Molly Mae | mvp = Maurice | awards = Nominated for Best Mafia Game Brandos 2010 }} Scrubs Mafia was a game designed and hosted by Clozo & GMaster479 based on Scrubs TV Series. It began on December 9th, 2010 and ended in an Indy win in N4 (December 16th, 2010). Game Mechanics Scrubs Mafia ran as a standard Mafia game with 7 Goodies (the Staff), 3 Baddies (Head of Staff) and 1 Indy (The Janitor). Rules *Tie Lynch: Day 1 - no one is lynched. After that, a tie = random player in the tie is lynched. *"Sent home" is the same as being killed. *Traps have priority over blocks. Trapping saves a player from the Night Kill. *If the same player is target for the kill by both the baddies and goodies is will be marked as a baddie kill. However Indy kill takes priority over both. Role Description Head of staff - BADDIES WinCon - Have BTSC and a nightly Group Kill. Win by majority. *'Dr. Kelso' - Head of the doctors, he is intent on making work as un-enjoyable as he possibly can by locking a character in the store room every night. (Trap. Trapped players action is blocked and they’re unable to vote the next day) *'Dr. Cox' – Believes strongly that harsh treatment is necessary to keep everyone in shape and order, he regularly dishes out heavy doses of sarcasm that confuses almost everyone. (Redirects a Player to another. Twice maximum for the one player) *'Jordan Sullivan' (Dr. Cox’s ‘partner’) – Still having a hold over dear Perry, she seems cruel and cold but has a softer side and likes to involve herself in the lives of others. (Spies on a players role) Staff - GOODIES WinCon - Win when no Baddie remains. *'JD' – A vivid daydreamer who likes to think the best of himself, his daydreams tend to save people from a bad outcome. (Save. Can only save self once) *'Turk' – Not the brainiest surgeon around, he looks more manly than he really is, proving to be a softy beneath the scary chocolate bear surface, deceiving people beyond thought. (Block. Targeted player cannot perform their action) *'Elliot' – Tends to have more guts than the rest of the medical team put together, she is not afraid to eliminate someone from the picture in the name of good. (Goodie kill) *'‘The Todd’' – The hospitals local wannabe, he constantly makes bad sexual calls and hangs around people trying to get their attention. (Spies on a players action) *'Carla' – An affectionate nurse who is seen as a mother figure to the entire staff, she often covers up mistakes made by the others and attempts to fix them herself. (Vote Manipulator. Can make anyone’s vote count for 0x, 1x or 2x, including hers) *'Doug' – Was once a hopeless doctor with a knack of killing people, he is now a skilled coroner, though still has a habit of doing things wrong. (Trap. Traps a player for a night and has a 50% chance of finding out their role) *'Ted Buckland' – The hospitals poor excuse for a lawyer, he’s finally standing up against Dr. Kelso and will now do anything anyone but the Head of Staff say. (Dice roll. 1, Kill. 2, Block. 3, Spy. 4, Save. 5, None. 6, Choose.) INDY WinCon - Wins if he successfully RID kills 2/3 of his targets or is the last one standing; Targets to be told secretly *'The Janitor' – Irritated of his job and the annoying people he works with, his pranks help him cope and often set others in sticky situations, though he hardly ever gets the intended target. (RID kill guess once a night) Host's Summary Winning Faction Indy: * Maurice – The Janitor MVP: Maurice Day and Night Posts links to game posts: *Night 1 *Day 1 *Night 2 *Day 2 *Night 3 *Day 3 *Night 4 End of Game Roster # Filly678 – The Todd #Araver – Doug - Killed N3 # Glycereine (Izzy) – Turk - Killed N4 # Golfjunkie (Framm18) – Elliot # Maurice – The Janitor # JarZe – JD - Killed N2 # Onetruth – Ted Buckland # Hirkala – Dr.Cox - Lynched D3 # Slick - Dr.Kelso - Lynched D2 # NickFleming – Carla - Killed N4 # Molly Mae (Limey) – Jordan Sullivan Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Games Category:Era 5